Is this a nightmare?
by EtaMishii
Summary: "We were coming here and Kyandra, Eta, Lilia, Lyana and I were like 'Yay' but Silena, Violet and Verity were like 'No.' and they had the 'no' face and- Whoa. Head rush" "Alright. Whose idea was it to stop for dango?"
1. Remind Me Why? Violet I

**Chapter 1 - Remind me why?**

**Violet's point of view**

'Ugh. I hate trees. Someone, remind me why we're supposed to be sleeping in some?' As soon as that thought crossed my mind, a snake slithered underneath us. 'Nevermind. I'm perfectly happy up here! I may hate trees, but at least they won't eat you.' I sighed inwardly. 'Might as well try to get some sleep... UGH! Stupid tree! I can't sleep up here! Don't look at me like that. I sat here for almost 30 seconds, trying to sleep! That's a long time for me!'

Sitting up, I flipped my dark purple hair over my shoulder in annoyance. Yes, I said purple. Charity, my youngest sister, attempted to dye my once-black hair around three years ago. It went wrong, and she managed to dye my roots purple. Because of that, my hair will not grow back in black again.

I suppose I should introduce everyone... I can't sleep anyway... I'll start with the oldest then.

First, you have Silena. She's 27, twins with Kyandra, and the one in charge. She has silver hair, pale eyes, pale skin, pale everything. Her sense of humour is rather morbid. Her favourite thing to do is scare others, and she's good at it. At the last village we were in, she scared them into feeding us. She has three long & flowy dresses, and Kyandra would blow the wind around her so it would look like she was floating. She looked like a ghost, and the villagers could see that. She told them that she would hunt them down and wreak havoc on them unless they left us food, weapons, ect. She didn't lie. She caused the earth to quake, just for the nonbelievers. Kyandra gave them their own personal tornados. It was funny to see their faces.

The next oldest girl is Kyandra. She's 27 too, twins with Silena (duh, I already said that), and nowhere near being in charge. She looks older though, due to her white hair. I don't have a funny story to say for her, though she is rather easily amused, and not very mature.

Third oldest is my twin, Eta. At 21, she has black hair, purple eyes, and is very short. To be honest, she and I are the shortest, and Lyana & Lilia are around half an inch to a full inch taller than us.

Fourth is me. I've already addressed the purple hair issue, and my eyes are purple as well. Not as dark as my hair, but darker than the Hyuga's.

Fifth is Lyana. Her hair is dyed down to the roots too, but she did that on purpose. She has electric blue hair, neon orange eyes, and is REALLY loud. Such a ninja.

Sixth, Lilia. She got Charity to properly dye her hair, so she has neon pink hair with her natural dark red hair streaked through it, and the same neon orange eyes as her sister. She's a VERY stealthy ninja (Read my sarcasm?).

Seventh is Verity. She has light brown hair with red streaks, courtesy of her twin Charity's charity (Hah! Get it? She dyes our hair as charity and her name is Charity? Oh, forget it.), and calicoation eyes. Calicoation is when one eye is one color and the other is a second color. In this case, her right eye is blue and her left eye is purple.

Last is Charity. She dyes her hair all the time, and none of us know where she gets the dye. Her hair is naturally blonde though. Her eyes are just like Verity's, but opposite.

Ok. Now I'm very sincerely tired. Good night.

* * *

**A/N**

**Silena is based on Bitoku, Kyandra is based off Mishii, Eta is me (duh), Violet isn't anyone, Lyana is my friend Claire, Lilia is BryceLynn, Verity is Violet (Yeah, that's weird, but it is how it is.), and Charity is Kya.**


	2. I Already Hate Him! Eta I

**Chapter two - I Already Hate Him.**

**Eta's Point Of View**

The morning sunlight woke me up, and when I threw my arm over my eyes to block it, I almost fell out of the tree. Barely containing my surprise, I look at the other girls to make sure I hadn't woken them up.

Violet, Lilia, Charity, and Kyandra are fine, but they're in the other tree so I wasn't really worried about them. Verity is almost awake- no, never mind. She's settling back to sleep. Lyana is tied to her branch, and hanging below it, which makes sense. She rolls in her sleep, so it helps. Silena is on a higher branch than me, and she's fine. She's awake, but at my questioning look she quietly assures me that she's been awake for a while.

The two of us slide off our branches to wake the others up, starting with Verity and Lyana. Verity wakes up at the vibrations Silena makes on her branch while I'm shaking Lyana awake.

"Wake up. We need to untie you." Such a lovely wake up call I give, no?

"Why so early? The sun's barely up!"

Silena quickly shushes her. "There are two chakra signatures coming close. And they're quick."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Because, Eta, I just felt them!"

"Untie me then!"

Just then, we hear a loud voice say, "Damn miser! Where are those girls at?" I feel sorry for this miser guy. I haven't even seen these guys and the loudmouth one is already giving me a headache.

"I don't know, Hidan. I can't sense any chakra anywhere near here." That must be the miser, meaning Hidan is the loudmouth. Shit! We need to get higher, or they'll see us! Gesturing up at the other three, we jumped back up the tree. Luckily, they shouldn't be able to see the others unless they're right under them.

"Well, maybe they aren't here!" Oh, there they are! We hid just in time then... Good.

"Idiot. Where else could they be? The people at that last village said they came this way yesterday." What! They sold us out! I wonder what for?

"Oh... Maybe they lied!"

"I doubt it. People don't really lie when faced with the death of their families." Ah. That's why. I guess I can't blame them then...

"Ugh!" Then the loudmouthed idiot went and kicked the tree next to us. To our horror, the tree shook and dislodged much of the leaves and other stuff on it's branches. Usually, we wouldn't care, but the other stuff on the branch was our sisters. Yep, you read right. Four girls fell from a tree and squished Hidan. Probably would have been funny if we weren't so scared of their reactions...

"Hey! Kakuzu! I think these are the girls!" Pulling himself out of the girl-pile, Hidan laughed.

"Maybe. Wait, there are only four girls here!" Kakuzu walked over to the pile, which was starting to move as the girls realized what was going on. He pulled Violet up. "Where are the other four of you?"

I saw Violet's eyes widen marginally, which told me she was going through her mental list of cover stories. "They went to go get dango."

"Seriously?" My sentiments exactly. She's thinking with her stomach.

"We were hungry!"

"Oh really? Well, maybe we'll just wait here then."

"Dummy! We're supposed to meet them at the next village. They were supposed to make sure it was ready." Charity's up now, but at least she's semi making sense.

"Well, we're headed that way anyway." Of course they were. They were tracking us.

I watched as they were lead away by two murderers.

I turned to the three girls still with me. As one, we all said, "We're following them." Well, this will work out great.

* * *

**A/N**

**This took two and a half hours to write. Granted, I was watching Grease at the same time, but two and a half hours. Sorry if it's bad.**


	3. We're Kidnapped By Bubbles! Kyandra I

**Chapter 3 - We're Kidnapped by Bubbles**

**Kyandra's Point Of View**

Let's go over my morning, shall we? First, I fell asleep in a tree. Second, I was rudely awoken by falling out of a tree and landing on a guy. He wasn't that comfortable. More so than the tree, but I digress.

"Well, we're headed that way anyway." What? Headed where? Who are these guys? I'M SO CONFUSED!

The uncomfortable-guy-who-I-landed-on yanked Lilia and I by our shoulders, and we started walking. I think I'm going to call the uncomfortable-guy-who-I-landed-on Bubbles, and the other guy Blossom.

"Where are we going?" Lilia asked.

"Oh, good. I'm not the only confused one." Did I say that out loud? Oops.

"You don't know?" Blossom looks at me, surprised.

"We can't all be in charge, you know." My tone is condescending.

"But, aren't you in charge?" Bubbles isn't very smart.

"Silly Bubbles. Silena is the one in charge, with Violet as second-in-command. We rule by maturity, not age."

"Did you just call him Bubbles?" Now Blossom is confused.

"Why yes, yes I did. Good observation, Blossom." Bubbles is laughing at Blossom's expression, and Charity is laughing at me. Whilst they laugh, Violet tells me quietly what's going on.

"Oh." I smirk, and Lilia holds up three fingers. Two. One. Now it's a fist.

"Are we there yet?"

Blossom glares at me. "No."

"... How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Aww..." We walk in silence for a minute. "Now?"

"NO!"

Around three hours pass like this, but then we're hungry, so we stop to eat. Charity uses her earth mumbo-jumbo to grow a large berry bush in the clearing, and we begin to eat.

After a moment, I ask, "So, why did I wake up on Bubbles?"

Blossom smirks, and says, "That idiot kicked the tree you girls were sleeping in, and ended up with four teenagers on him."

"One."

"What?"

"One teenager. Charity is 15, Lilia is 21, Violet is 23, and I'm 27."

"Oh. None of you look it."

We sit and eat for a while, and when we're done we talk for a little bit. Bubbles told me about his religion, and it sounds cool. Eventually we decide to go. Charity moves the bush to the edge of the clearing, but before we get up, one boy and five girls walk into our clearing. Four of the girls are very familiar. What the hell are our sisters doing there? Who is the other girl? What are Bubbles and Blossom's real names? Why am I asking you people these questions? I'M CONFUSED AGAIN!

* * *

**A/N Sorry if there are mistakes; I did this on my iPod.**


	4. I Slap A Powerpuff! Silena I

**Chapter Four - I Slap A Powerpuff**

**Silena's POV**

I suppose I should backtrack a little. Kyandra got a little ahead of herself, didn't she?

The four of us traveled mainly in silence. We would have talked, but we don't want to get caught. We aren't idiots.

As we were walking, I felt two chakra signals behind us, but it wasn't something I was worried about.

Thinking back, I probably should have, but you know what they say; hindsight is 20/20, or something like that.

We walked for a couple of hours, before Kyandra's bottomless pit of a stomach decided it had gone too long without food. Under the cover of Kyandra whining about her stomach being empty, we made a plan, which was pretty much 'attack them, unless they're trying to get us to join.' Yeah, it may be weird, but we actually want to join theAkatsuki. They're pretty cool.

As they start to pack up their little picnic, we hear two thuds behind us. We spin around, and come face to face with… A little boy and a young girl? Wait… I look closer at their faces, and I recognize them as Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidara, who doesn't have any other names.

"What do you two want?" I sound mad. I was from Sunagakure, and I remember Sasori from before he left. It broke Lady Chiho's heart. I know. She was my mentor.

This is just a side note, but have you heard of the Kazekage's oldest son? I think he stalked Kyandra and I. We would go to the store. He was there. To the hospital for work? He was there. To visit Lady Chiho's brother? He was there.

"Silena? Shouldn't you be dead by now?" Sasori does a triple-take at me.

"Nope. I'm immortal, remember?" Kyandra and I were experimental.

"I have a question. Why is the Akatsuki following us?" That's Verity for you. Straight to the point.

"We want you girls to join us." Huh. I would have thought Deidara's voice would be higher.

"... You realize you could have just asked us. We've been trying to find you guys for about a year so we could ask to join."

"Oh. So is that a yes?"

"Let's go." With that, we jumped out of the trees we were in, and proceeded to calmly walk in the clearing. When the other six saw us walk in, Kyandra tried to run to me, Hidan grabbed her shoulders to stop her, and Sasori grabbed my arm to stop me.

I shook off Sasori's grip on my arm, and stood in front of Kyandra & Hidan, and proceeded to bitch slap Hidan.

"If you value your life, get your hands off my sister." Pulling Kyandra away, I told the others we were joining the Akatsuki.

"Cool. I get to bother Bubbles & Blossom some more."

"Who?"

"Bubbles is the one you slapped, and Blossom is the other one."

Rolling my eyes at her, I used my 'earth mumbo jumbo', as Kyandra calls it, to move the bush Charity had grown over to us, and got some food. What? I was hungry!

* * *

**A/N**

**I wrote this while I was visiting my cousin Joelle, her husband Nick, and their son Christopher. Nick kept saying he was going to sell me because I wouldn't play Rummy with him, my mom and my brother Mark. Not my fault I don't know how to play. No one taught me.**


	5. Why The Carrots? Charity I

**Chapter 5 - Why The Carrots?**

Charity's POV

Sometimes, I worry about them.

I know they think I'm the one they need to worry about, but I'm fine! Really! A bit hyper, maybe, but I'm fine!

Whatever Violet told you about her hair, it wasn't my fault. Eta was helping me, and she distracted me, and I changed the wrong part. I have better control now though.

I don't suppose any of them told you. Before we were looking for the Akatsuki, we were experiments. Silena & Kyandra are the biological daughters of the man who kept us. Part of his experiments was figuring out how twins work, so he made sure all three mothers were having twins.

Yes, three. Silena & Kyandra have a mother, Lilia & Lyana have a mother, and Eta & Violet and Verity & I have a mother. Eta & Violet are my biological sisters. Quit interrupting me, or I'll never finish my story!

Anyway, they all gave birth, different years of course. Our mom survived her first birth, as did Silena & Kyandra's. Lilia & Lyana's mom wasn't as lucky. She died from the complications in the birth. Our mother didn't survive giving birth to Verity and I though.

I know what your wondering. 'Why do bunnies eat all those carrots? Why do they need such good eyesight?' (1) If I am wrong, and you are wondering something else, shame on you. Ponder my suggested thought. (2)

...

All done pondering? Oh, ok. We'll wait.

...

Done now? Good. On with the story.

Where was I... Oh, I remember. Silena & Kyandra's mom died as well, after giving birth. Again. To another set of twins. These two were boys though. They lived with us until age five, when they were sent up to the main house, where our captor, Akuto, lived separate from us. We never saw them again. Their names were Akira & Ukinari. They would be fifteen now... I sighed.

"Charity? What's the matter?" Eta's voice was understandably curious. What was my reason to be sighing? I'm not really the type to be sad. Oh, I forgot to answer, didn't I.

"I'm just a bit tired. Waking up by falling from the top of a tree, only to land on a person, really takes it out of a girl!" I yawned. I really was tired.

"Oh. Ok. Well, tell us when you want to stop. We'll figure out something."

"Ok

Continuing with what I was saying earlier, we were experiments. Silena and Kyandra are immortal, and really old. I never said that. They've told stories of the legendary fight between the Hokage and Madara Uchiha. I kinda wish I'd seen that.

Eta & Violet are like water and fire benders from Avatar: The Last Airbender, respectively. (For those of you who haven't seen that show, shame on you.) They're also like Gaara. Eta's water and Violet's fire respond to them like Gaara's sand does to him.

Lilia & Lyana can control someone's memories. They can change the tone of the memory (like if you remember something that makes you mad, they can change it so remembering it makes you happy), or change little details (when apart) or big details (when together).

Verity and I can control the genetic/molecular makeup of something/someone. That's how I do hair. I change the DNA of their hair to change it's color. Violet was one of the first people I practiced on, but somehow I changed all of her hair to purple and made it so it is irreversible. Eta says we're metamorphagus (like Tonks, from Harry Potter). She's a major Harry Potter fan.

Oh, we're stopping for our lunch. I'll be back later; I think chapter 23 is mine again.

* * *

**(1) Buffy!**

**(2) I really just wanted an excuse to legitamatly use the word 'ponder'. **

**Ok, sorry for the delay. I have up to chapter thirteen ready; I just don't know if there's a point. Does anyone actually read my story here? Bitoku, BryceLynn, Kya, and Violet all read it before it's published here anyway. -sigh- Review please?**

**OH! Before I forget! If you go to Google, and search 'Is This A Nightmare' then you can see the website 'Toku made for me for this story! We were bored.**


	6. Split The Plant Verity I

**Chapter 6 - Split The Plant**

Verity's POV

Well. Charity told you of our past, did she? That was supposed to be my job, but ok.

...

Not sure what to put now.

...

This isn't gonna be long. Or gonna be good. Sorry. Very little of interest.

Glancing around me, I saw a plant rapidly grow from a tree, then, just as quickly, retreat back into the tree.

I am completely serious.

"Did you see that?" I'm not sure if I'm delusional or not.

"See what, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"A plant just grew out of that tree in seconds, then withdrew back into the tree just as fast."

Sasori glances at me, then quickly asks, "What kind of plant?"

"Venus fly trap, which is weird because those aren't even native to this place, and it was the only one there."

Deidara turns to his partner in crime, and chuckles. "She's quick. Zetsu usually isn't seen, yeah."

"Zetsu? Who is that?"

"The plant you saw. It's actually a person, named Zetsu. He's part of the Akatsuki too. Well, technically I should say 'they' are part of the Akatsuki, un."

"Why they? I only saw one." I'm actually pretty interested. Why is he, or apparently they, a plant?

"Zetsu has two different personalities. He can split himself in half, so they can be separate, yeah."

"Ah." We walk in relative silence, until I see Zetsu again.

"Could you please ask them to stop being a plant and walk with us? I would do it myself, but I don't know where he went."

"Sure. Zetsu, Verity wants to talk to you, yeah."

"We heard her. **What do you want?**"

I shrugged. I turned around, and actually saw his face. "Holy Crayola." I walked towards him and started poking his face. "Somewhere along your ancestry, a tree gave birth."

He raised one eyebrow at me, the one on the black side of his face. "**This is a strange child.** Who is she?"

"Hey! The strange child can talk for herself! I'm Verity, by the way. Walk with us." I grabbed his white elbow and began dragging him so we could catch up with the others and get food. It's dinner time.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Could it be? An update? Yes!**

**Sorry, I lost my ipod and it had all the chapters on it. Sorry this one is so short too.**


	7. Object? Me? Never! Lilia I

**Chapter 7 - Object? Me? Never!**

Lilia's POV

I don't like this. Yes, I like the IDEA of joining the Akatsuki. Who wouldn't? I mean, eight guys and you. Pretty good deal, right? But that's only if they are cute.

Nevermind. I'll explain my thoughts later.

I grumbled about this in my mind, until we finally got to the hideout. As we walked in, I groaned. I do NOT want to be here.

"What's the matter, Lilia?" Lyana asks.

"I don't like it here!"

Silena looks at me, confused. "Why not?"

I look at her, exasperated. "There are no cute guys here!" I point to Sasori. "He's a puppet." Deidara is the next person I point to. "He looks like a girl." Behind me, I hear Verity start to sing 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' by Aerosmith, but I ignore her and continue with my rant, pointing at Hidan. "He looks old." Kakuzu's the next to be pointed at. "He IS old." Verity's still singing 'Dude Looks Like A Lady', but now Charity's singing Ke$ha's 'Dinosaur' with it. "And another thi-" I stop talking suddenly, seeing a black-haired man stand up. I vaguely notice a blue-skinned man next to him, but that is unimportant. What is important to me is that I was wrong and there are cute guys here. Noticing that the girls are wondering why I stopped, I quickly say "Never mind. We can stay."

I walk over to the couch that the cute guy was just at, Lyana following me, and I hear her chuckling at me. "Shut it, Lyana."

"Okay then... I'll show you to your rooms," the blue skinned guy said.

He lead us down a hallway, and pointed out rooms. We each got our own, so it looked like this:

Silena (hall) Kyandra

Eta (hall) Violet

Me (hall) Lyana

Verity (hall) Charity

The guys were in a different hall, and the hall that separated us served as our home. There was a kitchen, a dining room, a training room, a meeting room, a sacrificial room (for Hidan and, if Silena allows it, Kyandra), and the room we came in at was the entertainment area. This might actually be nice... I won't let them see that I approve, though.

* * *

**Yeah, I posted two. I may even post more.**


	8. Poor Boy Lyana I

**Chapter 8 - Poor Boy...**

Lyana's POV

I'm not dumb. Nor am I blind. I know when my sister likes a guy.

Not only is she crushing on a guy, but he's a murderer, a douchebag, & a dumbass to boot.

That's a strange phrase, to boot.

Where was I?

Oh, Itachi Uchiha.

I've read the bingo book; I know his story. Killing a whole clan is enough for any sibling to disapprove of, and I'm no exception. I'm sorry if I seem overprotective, but Lilia's all I have left. I'm not going to let her get hurt.

Still, I'm going to fight him.

I've met his brother. Nice boy. A little sad, but that's understandable. He was the only surviving member of his clan, except Itachi, after all. When Sasuke found out I was a traveling nin, he told me about his brother, how he was the last to see Itachi in the village, and how he had vowed to kill his brother and avenge his clan. (he also blushingly told me how he wanted to repopulate his clan. He was ten.) I promised I would fight Itachi for him if I ever met him. I guess I'll do that tomorrow.

Kisame (the blue skinned man who was with Itachi earlier; I caught his name when Itachi said it) pointed me to my room. I walk in, sitting on the plain, tan bedding. Looking around, I saw that the whole room was more bland than anything I've seen before. The last conscious thought to cross my mind was, "I'll have Charity change the colours with her ability tomorrow."

* * *

**I swear these were longer when I typed them.**


	9. 3rd person I

Chapter 9 - Special Chapter

3rd Person POV

DONE

As the girls dropped off to sleep, the male Akatsuki members gathered in their meeting room.

"Ok. What does everyone think of the new girls, since almost everyone has met them? All for keeping them around?"

Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, and strangely Konan raise their hands.

Itachi looks at the five of them. "Why do you want to keep them?"

Hidan smirks. "Kyandra wants to be a Jashinist."

Kakuzu states boredly, "Silena is the only person I've met who I haven't immediately wished to kill."

Deidara shrugs. "Eta's interested in learning my art."

"And Violet wishes to be a puppeteer," Sasori says.

Zetsu chuckles. "**Verity intrigues me.** Charity's amusing."

Leader looks at Konan. " And your reason? You haven't met them yet."

Konan looks at Leader for a few moments, then shrugs. "Lilia's argument for leaving amused me."

Kisame laughs, "Yeah, and Lyana seems fun too."

Leader looks behind the group for a moment, at a darkened doorway. "Tobi. Come here."

The cheerful lollipop-masked boy skipped in the room. "You called for Tobi?"

"What do you think of the girls?"

"Tobi likes the girls!"

"Alright. Here's your chance to be a full fledged member then." Ignoring Deidara's protest, Leader continued. "Find out the name of Silena & Kyandra's mother and brothers without them finding out you want to know. When you find that out, you'll get in the Akatsuki."

Konan looked up again. "Speaking of getting in, what will the girls be doing?"

"They will be spying on the Chunin exams next week. They will leave tomorrow." Turning to face his underlings, he continued. " You will be accompanying them. One team, one set of twins. Tobi, Zetsu, you aren't a team, but you will be with Verity & Charity. Itachi, Kisame, you stay with Lilia & Lyana. Sasori, Deidara, Eta & Violet. Hidan and Kakuzu, with Silena & Kyandra. Everyone got it?"

They nodded, and Leader dismissed them.

Konan smiled, and disintegrated, the papers that held her essence floating away to her room.

* * *

**WHY ARE THESE SO SHORT?!**


	10. What Is She Doing? Sasori I

Chapter 10 - What Is She Doing?

Sasori's POV

After Leader-sama dismissed us, we left to our own rooms, and while everyone else slept, I did what little repair work was needed on my body, packed Hiruko up, etcetera. This was going to be a two month mission, so I needed plenty of material.

I prepared for most of the night, until I heard a person in the kitchen. That was worrying. You may not be aware of this, but very few S-class criminals can cook.

I quickly left my room and darted into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Sasori. Did I bother you? Sorry."

"Violet? What are you doing?"

"Well, Konan said we were going on a mission today, and I couldn't sleep anyway, so I decided to cook breakfast."

"Oh. What are you making?"

"Omelets, pancakes, muffins, waffles, bacon, sausage, you name it, I probably made it. You want some?"

"Sure." The two of us munch on the breakfast, her telling me about her sisters, me telling her about the Akatsuki.

Kisame came in the kitchen next. Violet smiled at him, and chirped happily, "Good morning Nemo!" He, not being a morning person, grumbled at the name and laid his head on his arms. Violet got him a plate and a cup of coffee, then got another one ready as Lyana came in.

"Morning Lyana!" Violet lead the blue-haired girl to the seat next to Kisame, and sat the coffee and food in front of her. I've never met anyone who was that much of a morning person before Violet.

We heard a few crashes. Verity and Lilia were the next to come in, Verity supporting Lilia, who I'm guessing was the source of the crashes. Verity reached over and picked most of the bacon up, and Lilia took the rest of it.

Next to walk in was Deidara and Eta. Eta grabbed a pancake, and Deidara reached for it, but she spun, her black hair flaring out and hitting Verity in the head, and bit his outstretched arm.

Laughing at her twin's antics, Violet put the last pancake on a plate, gave it to Deidara, and turned to start a new batch. Chuckling at her attempts to reach another box of the batter, I used my puppet strings to pull the box out, and set it on the table.

She turned around and smiled at me, and I felt my stomach flipflop. How is that possible? I don't even HAVE a stomach anymore!

Saving me from my confusion, Hidan clomps through the door, Kyandra close behind him. Hidan sits at the counter, but Kyandra decides she wants to sit there, so she pushes him out of the seat, pulls a pancake over to her, wraps it around some bacon and starts munching.

Charity walks in, takes one look at Hidan's position sprawled on the floor, and immediately starts laughing. She picks up a chocolate muffin, and, as her laughing slowly tapers off to quiet giggles, sits in one of the chairs.

Zetsu is the next to join us, crossing over to sit in the seat next to Verity, while Lilia moves to sit on the right side of Lyana, and Kisame was on the left.

Tobi came in, his bright orange mask semi-lopsided. He immediately gravitated to the still-giggling Charity, who proceeded to straighten him up, then offer him one of her muffins. The two of them looked, and sounded, like five-year-olds.

Konan was the next to come in, moving to talk with Lilia while munching on the muffin she stole from an unaware Hidan.

Kakuzu came in next, immediately turning on Violet, chastising her for costing money. Standing up, I picked up the largest pancake I could find and stuffed it in his mouth. Violet sent me a grateful look, and it made my stomach flipflop multiple times. Why does it keep doing that?

Itachi came in next, glaring at everyone. He isn't a morning person. I noticed Lilia turn to see who came in, and she immediately spun back to face Konan, her face noticeably pinker. Lyana had turned too, and glared at Itachi before turning back to talk to Kisame.

Silena came in last, her silver hair hanging loosely down to her waist. That, coupled with her long white dress, made her look like she was about to blow away. She floated over to where Kakuzu was glowering at Violet and I, and began eating a piece of sausage covered in syrup.

After everyone finished eating, they went to get dressed. Silena came back first, still in the dress, but with silver sandals on. Kyandra was the second to return, white hair pulled back, blue eyes glowing, same dress as her sister. Eta returned next, wearing a blue tank top, black jacket, black pants, and boots. Lilia was wearing a black strapless top, shorts, and was barefoot. Lyana was identical, except hers had blue instead of black, and she was wearing sandals. Charity and Verity were both wearing purple tank tops, simple shorts, and basic shoes. Verity's hair was streaked with black and white, while Charity's hair was a basic blonde.

Violet was the last to return, and I'm kinda glad for that. If she'd returned any earlier, it'd be awkward. I couldn't help watching her. She was dressed almost identical to her sister, but in green instead of blue.

Could someone PLEASE tell me why my stomach keeps doing that?

* * *

**Stupid short chapters...**


	11. Serious Note

**Serious note here.**

**I don't currently have a reason to keep posting my stuff. I really don't. **

**There are a few people who I know read my stories, but I talk to them face-to-face at school. Kya and Brycelynn don't even get on this site, and I text them the stories. Bitoku doesn't have internet where she stays, so she reads them off my iPod or off the physical papers. Kira will read them here, read them when I email them to her, or just not read them at all. As far as I know, Gabriel hasn't read my stories in forever. And Ryo and I have only had 1 real conversation since the beginning of 2012.**

**I have stories that haven't even been posted, and as it stands now, they won't be. I don't want to be one of those 'review to get the next chapter' writers. I've tried to keep to an update schedule, and failed miserably. So, I won't.**

**I promised Kira that I would write two chapters on each of my stories over spring break, and I will.**

**There's a poll up on my profile as to which stories will actually get posted. I'm not taking my stories down, but they will be going on hiatus. If a story gets 5 votes, then it will be posted. Some stories are being rewritten.**

**Eta **


End file.
